For example, designing a high-technology product such as a rocket engine system needs high reliability, and for this, an evaluation result of reliability must be fed back to the design and the design must include a reliability index and a technique of surely examining the adequacy thereof. Fundamental technologies necessary for that include a systematic risk management technology, a simulation technology, an L & L, a detailed FMEA (Failure Mode and Effects Analysis), various element tests, systematic databases for system test data and material characteristic data, and a reliability verification test technology.
Each design phase is required to achieve the below-mentioned objects. Conceptual design and basic design phases are required to carry out systematic system analyses, thorough risk identification, and design policy extraction so as to properly set required specifications for components. Phases that follow detailed design are required to carry out the detailed FMEA to precisely inspect all drawings and specification information and feed results thereof back to specifications for subsystems and components. A development test phase is required to verify estimated results, prove reliability, and eliminate identified failure mode risks.
Conventional design methods employ one-point designing, and therefore, are unable to meet such high-reliability design requirements.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-331035
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-166876
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-31488
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-150972
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11729
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-149384